The Kingdom of Kalo
by jacob.h.bergman
Summary: I wrote this story because of my love of fantasy and Game of Thrones. It has nothing to do with Game of Thrones but I still hope people read and like it.


Cresite Hovard. The first prince of Kalo... a city of men who have kept out elves, orcs, goblins, and other creatures for 20 years now..

the ruler is a man named Kemmik Hovard. King Hovard as some may call him, the first of many to rule the kingdom.. or so he hopes.

Cresite however has other plans... this is his story...

Chapter 1 "Carsus the Champion"

Cresite now 19 years old is the only son of his now 60 year old father.. his father had him at an older age and he knows that he wont be having any more kids.. However

Cresite is a perfect example of a new king so King Hovard wasn't worried. Cresite is a master at the sword and even better with a bow. He won every match in the

Champion of Kalo games" that are hosted every 2 weeks. He always enters in a false name so no one went easy on the kings only son. He went by the name "Carsus" and

is now "Carsus the Champion" for he has won all 8 games he has been in. He is about to go for his 9th.

"on the left we have Nomard the Defender" the kings game director Fazard Gimmons anounces. "and from the right we have Carsus". The crowd roars as they here my name.

I am standing there in the small arena wearing a commoners set of chainmail and holding a buckler and short sword. I am wearing a closed helmet so i wont be recognized

even though i hate helmets for the lack of perpheral vision they provide me. Im more of an archer myself, but arrows kill people, the purpose of the game is to win not

kill. That is why our blades are dull.. even though deaths do happen, its not often. "now begin!" Mr. Gimmons shouts, and my apponent imediatly charges toward me.. his

first mistake. I simply side steped him and knocked his sword to the side with my buckler. "you'll have to do better than that" i thought to myself as he stumbled.

I didnt want to speak for fear of him recognizing my voice. As he reassembled himself he gave me a glare, knowing i had just humiliated him in front of thousands, for

it was a big kingdom and all were watching. "I will not be mocked by you Carsus!" this is where he again charged at me, mistake number two was getting angry.

It's okay to get angry in a fight, but never show your opponent your anger, it's a sign of weakness that your opponent can play on.

My training master Slate Denoa taught me that. Slate taught me a lot of things... anyways back to the fight. As he came at me this time i decided not to move but to

stand and take him head on. As I knocked his sword aside for the second time I thrusted my sword straight forward. It pierced his belly and he fell flat on his back.

The cut was not deep but the impact was enough to knock the air out of him. Mistake number three, he got right back up, caught his breath, and continued...

now i know they say not giving up on a challenge is a good thing but this is just a game, it's not worth risking your life over. Even a child knows when your opponent

has you beat, surrender... but instead he charged at me yet again, not learning from the last two times and this time I didn't hold back. I smacked him right across

the side of the head with my sword and he was out. "and the victor is Carsus!" Mr. Gimmons proclaimed. "the first round of the Kalo Games has ended and what a fight

it was!"

I sat there and watched as others fought, all the fights lasted much longer than mine. None were too interesting.

"Hey Carsus" a common man walked up sat beside me. "my name is Revin Cliss, you can call me Rev."

"I'm just Carsus, nice to meet you Rev." I responded to him trying to disguise my voice "you mean to say you don't have a last name?" he asks with a funny accent.

"your like one of them bastard childs ain't ya?"

he says this because if you are the product of a cheating husband or wife you may not retain either last name here in Kalo, for it would me a shame on the family

who carried that name. "yes, i am." i replied hoping this guy would leave me alone. "oh, im sorry to hear that.. those families sure lost out on a great person to

carry their name, that's for sure. I'm looking forward to facing you Carsus." and with that he took his leave for his name had just been called for the tournament.

Now i was interested... who is this guy and why is he so confident. I found myself actually moving closer to see this spectical from a better view.

"Newcomer Revin Cliss vs. Hedd the Killer... Begin!" was anounced and suddenly i found myself worried for my new friend. Hedd the killer was someone who I never got

the chance to fight. His over aggressiveness and intentional killing of his opponents got him disqualified before our fight in the last game. His title

wasnt given to him for show.. he was a killer.. and I am surprised they even let him back in the games.

Chapter 2 "Rev Cliss vs. Hedd the Killer"

Hedd wielded a flail and a huge square shield, he was also heavily armored in platemail. This may have made him slow but also very hard to get a good hit on him. Rev must

not have a lot of money, all he wore was light leather and a small-sword.. one hit from Hedd and he would be unable to fight for days.

This fight looked completely one-sided. "well arent ya gonna come at me big guy?" Rev taunted Hedd. Hedd apparently didn't like this for he came charging him like a stampede

of angry cattle. At that moment Rev dived to the side and let Hedd run right by him. "Wew! you run fast for a big guy, that's for sure." Rev exclaimed as he was getting up.

"REV LOOK OUT!" I found myself yelling as Hedd threw his flail and began charging after it. Rev ducked just in time with a smile on his face as he actually flipped over

Hedd (something that was unseen at these games) and stabbed the guy in the back. Hedd stumbled over and dropped his shield... but he then found his way back

on his feet and looked back at Rev. "YOUR DEAD NOW!" Hedd shouted at the top of his lungs and he ran towards his now unarmed opponent with the full intent of murder in his

eyes. Rev to my surprise was charging back at him and before anyone knew what happened he slid under Hedds legs (for Hedd was a tall guy) and took his sword from the mans

back, now holding it at the back of his neck as Hedd had stumbled over and landed on his knees after missing his target. "Do you surrender?" Rev asked in a loud voice

for all to hear. Hedd did nothing but nod and mutter for only Rev to here, "you'll pay for this." The crowd shouted in enjoyment, they never have been so loud.

After the fight Rev went back to his seat but i beckoned him to come to me. "wow" i told him "I don't think I've ever seen such a spectical before. You made him look like

nothing but childs play..." "as did you with your fight" he responded. "Theres no one else i'd rather face than the champion himself." i wanted to ask him more about where

he was from but I didn't want to open up conversation for him to start asking me the same questions... I didn't have a story to tell him. So instead we talked about

the fights we watched and before i knew it it was my turn again. I made quick work of the guy of course, as did he when his next fight was up.

It was me and Rev in the finals.. but before the finals we always have a break from the games, a big feast in honor of the two finalists. I of course didn't eat at

these things because i cant remove my helmet so instead i snuck away after our honorable mentions to go prepare for the next match. Just as i was about to remove my helmet

i heard Revs voice. "hey, why did you wonder off alone?" "not hungry.." i replied to him. "oh.. well why are you still wearing that helmet? We are supposed to be resting

before our final fight. That can't possibly be comfortable?" "you sure ask a lot of questions don't you Rev?" and just as i said that i heard another voice.

it was Hedd's voice saying "yes he does." Hedd had grabbed Rev from behind and put a knife to his throat. "would you like me to shut him up for good Carsus?" he asked me.

"no, let him go." i commanded. "aww.. too bad I don't take orders from you." just then Rev elbowed Hedd in the gut and slipped out from under his grasp. "i already beat

you once Hedd dont make me do it again?" Rev shouted in hopes that someone would hear and intervene... no one did. "This time is different, you wont surprise me with

your stupid tricks!" Hedd responds and he slashes at Rev. "then i guess you think you can take on the champion at the same time?" I chimed in as i grabbed his arm and

fought for the knife. In the struggle I guess Hedd tried to grab my helmet to stop me but he ended up pulling it off.

... both Hedd and Rev stopped what they were doing. Hedd even kneeled and apologized saying "My prince, i had no idea. I'm sorry." Rev however just stood there

in complete shock. My cover was blown. Even I didn't know what to do next.

Chapter 3 "The Jig Is Up"

After being found out Hedd promised not to tell the truth if i let him go free. I reluctantly did but made him promise not to try to kill anyone again, if he did i

would find out i would execute him myself. Rev on the other hand refused to fight his prince in the final rounds and he forfeited the match. Not the win i wanted but a win

none-the-less. He also promised he wouldn't tell anyone so he claimed he had a bad stomach ache and couldn't fight while puking his guts out. Now that would make an

interesting fight, I wack a guy in the stomach and me barfs all over me. Oh the glory... Anyways... i guess that makes my 9th win, hooray for me. Even though its been

a week since that tournament i cant stop thinking about who would have won if Hedd didn't screw everything up..? Me or Rev? So i decided to send my fathers guards to

get him and bring him to the palace for a friendly hunt together in the woods.

When Rev got to the palace the guards must not have filled him in because he kept repeating "I didn't tell anyone i swear!" I thought it was funny i decided to pretend

like i knew he said something. "quit lying to me, i know you told!" i shouted in his face.. but then i couldnt help but laugh immediatly afterwords. "what is this about?"

he questions me, a bit less worried this time. "i just thought it might be fun if we went hunting together is all?" "you want me to hunt with you, your highness?" he

questions me. "oh stop the highness talk, if you catch more than me i'll give you 20,000 REPS?" (a currency equivalent to our dollar) "deal!" he says immediately. And so

what was supposed to be a hunting trip started our month-long journey.

Chapter 4 "The Accidental Journey"

Before i could leave on my hunting trip my father had to make sure i was well protected so he made Slate come along with us. Slate was a tower of a man who always wore

black, even his horse was black, but he was very smart, talented and highly respected in the city. He was my fathers right hand man. His only treasure is his

12-year-old daughter Flair Denoa. God help any guy who tries to court her in the future. As for the hunt I was well equiped with top of the line leather and an oak bow with

some 50 arrows for I was expecting a big catch today. I had my pure white horse named Snowflake while Rev rode Tunnis, a brown horse with black spots. He was equiped the same

as me and Master Slate promised to stay out of the hunt to make it fair. After we got all geared up and were about to take off Rev stops me to say what i thought at first

was an apology by stating "Cresite, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I didn't kick your ass in the tournament. I was just in shock but its on now!" then he took off without warning

into the woods and I was forced to charge after his head start.

As we were galloping through the woods we spotted deer off in the distance, we both got off our horses and snuck closer with our bows in hand. Slate just stayed back

and watched. Rev let his arrow go first and spooked it. "Damn!" he said as he missed. The deer took off running and i let my arrow go with such precision it dropped

dead instantly. "one for me. zero for you." I said smiling at Rev. "now that's no fair, your obviously way better with a bow then me but i bet i could beat you with

a sword anyway!" Rev insists. "is that so?" i replied sarcastically. Just then a net fell on us both and is pinned down with precise flying arrows from all directions.

We fell into someones trap... but who's?

I draw my knife and attempt to cut the rope but it must be magically protected because it has no effect, i look to where Slate was waiting with the horses to find out

him and the horses are gone. I'm worried now, no one can get the drop on Slate, he taught me everything i know. I suddenly realize Rev's passed out.. "Rev!" I try to

wake him its no use, I start feeling sleepy too... the last thing I can remember before I passed out is a bunch of people dropping from the trees and carrying us off to some place else...

When I awake I'm tied to a large tree along with Slate and Rev. It wasn't people I saw but a bunch of wood elves.. I have never seen them in person but I knew they were bad news.


End file.
